


Eight Nights With Mr. Gold

by JunoInferno



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Chanukah, F/M, a little anti-Semitism in the story, because people suck, fluff with substance to come, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The town of Storybrooke is devoted to Christmas, so much so that they revile Mr. Gold for not participating in their celebration. Amid this tension, Belle French discovers that he is actually Jewish and he's alone on Chanukah. Naturally, she can't let that stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a lot of talk of Christmas fics right now and I am all for that, but this fandom needs a Chanukah fic. Here is my attempt to be released in eight parts- one each night. 
> 
> Happy Chanukah!

Storybrooke was an idyllic town, straight out of a Norman Rockwell illustration and there was perhaps no time that it fulfilled that image as much as Christmas.

The townspeople began decorating as soon as they cleared away their jack-o-lanterns. Every house was lit up, the town Christmas tree went up in front of City Hall and the carolers began practicing.

Except for one resident.

Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold owned nearly the whole town. He never decorated his shop or his house, the big pink Victorian sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the others plucked from vintage postcards.

And the town couldn’t forget it.

“Belle, sign this.”

The librarian looked up from her pancakes at the clipboard her friend, Ruby, was sticking in her face.

“What is it?”

“Just sign it.”

“I’m not going to just sign anything,” said Belle, taking a clipboard. “A petition?”

Leroy piped up from down the counter. “Yeah, we’re gonna get Gold to put up some lights already.”

“What?” Belle furrowed her brow as she read the paper. She shook her head and put the clipboard back down. “I’m not signing this.”

Leroy groaned.

“What? Why not, Belle?,” asked Ruby.

“You can’t create a petition to make someone put up Christmas lights. That’s hardly in the spirit of the season,” she said as she resumed eating.

“But, Belle, we’re in a competition...”

ABC was holding a seasonal reality competition for “The Most Christmas-y Town in America.” Storybrooke had made the final five and the entire town had thrown themselves into it.

Almost.

Belle rolled her eyes. “I know and I’ve decorated the library.”

“Look, if we’re gonna be the most Christmas-y town in America, everybody’s got to get in line,” said Leroy. “That includes Gold.”

The other diner patrons murmured their agreement.

“Well, I’m not signing it,” Belle declared. “For all you know his mother died on Christmas and that’s why he hates it.”

“I know his son hasn’t been home in years...” said Ruby.

“You know, if you all wanted to get in the Christmas spirit, you could give to the library book drive...”

They all looked away.

“Oh, come on,” said Belle.

“Why can’t kids just go to the library if they need a book? Isn’t that what it’s there for?,” asked Ruby.

“It is, but this way they can have a book at home that belongs to them,” Belle explained. “It’s not as if I’m asking for the world here. How much does a children’s book cost?!” 

* * *

 

After she finished breakfast, Belle returned to the library. It was almost ready for the holidays, the lights already strung up outside. She still had to finish decorating the ten foot tree inside. She had prepared the decorations herself, making a paper chain that looked to be of old book pages, book-shaped ornaments with titles on them, the round discs with portraits of authors and the star for the top of the tree. She hauled the ladder back out to put the finishing touch on.

As she placed the star, Belle slipped and found herself falling...

Then she found that she had landed on something rather warm and firm, but not too farm. She turned her head to see Mr. Gold underneath her, his cane tossed aside in the chaos.

“Miss French,” he said nonplussed.

“Mr. Gold!” Belle quickly clambered back to her feet and helped him up. “I am so sorry. Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said collecting his cane. “Rather careless of you to climb up like that in those shoes.”

“Thank you,” said Belle.

He shrugged. “No matter.”

Belle motioned at the tree. “What do you think?”

Gold looked appraisingly at the decoration. “You’ve certainly put a lot of detail into it.”

“I tried.”

“It hardly seems worth your neck.”

“I think I was holding out some futile hope that it might inspire some donations...” Belle motioned at the box she had wrapped in shiny red paper and placed at the bottom of the tree.

“A book drive?”

“I thought it would be nice for the children who need it to have something of their own to take home.”

“You don’t seem to be having a great deal of luck.”

“No, I’m afraid not,” said Belle. “Never mind my problems. What brings you to the library, Mr. Gold?”

“Yes, of course. I just got some new first editions in at the shop. I thought you might like to have a look at them.”

She smiled. “Surely you have someone who can actually afford them who might like to look first?”

“As it happens, I don’t.”

“You’ll spoil me, Mr. Gold. I can come by tomorrow, if that’s alright with you?”

“Until tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The next day Belle awoke to another freezing Maine morning.  She pondered whether she wanted to go to the diner and hear the inevitable topic of conversation, but her growling stomach won out over good sense.

“He can’t do that!,” said Leroy.

“He said it was a fire hazard,” said Ashley.

“He’ll stop at nothing!,” said Leroy.

Belle nodded at Ruby as she took off her scarf and coat. “What’s going on?”

“Gold says Sean and Ashley have to get rid of their tree.”

“You should go to the mayor,” Granny advised.

“Is it a fire hazard?,” asked Belle.

All heads turned towards her.

“What?”

“Of course not!,” snapped Ashley. “He just hates Christmas and wants to take it away from everyone!”

“He’s not the Grinch, Ashley,” said Belle. “If he wanted to take Christmas away he would just raise everyone’s rent.”

“Greedy bastard,” said Leroy.

“It’s no wonder his kid doesn’t come home,” said Ruby.

* * *

  
Word spread quickly throughout Storybrooke with everyone asking if Belle had heard what happened and professing their opinions on the issue. By lunchtime, Belle had heard enough of it.

She took a break in the afternoon to look at the books at Mr. Gold’s shop. It was freezing and she walked quickly as she spotted him shoveling the snow away from the doorway.

Which was when two boys, probably twelve, threw buckets of water at him.

“Take that, Grinch!”

With the temperature outside it would have been enough to shock anyone and Gold went stumbling towards the door as Belle raced towards him. The boys went running.

“Get back here, you bastards!,” Belle shouted as they ran cackling. She turned towards Gold. “Mr. Gold?”

“I’m fine,” he said, faltering as he went to grab his cane.

“Let’s get you inside.”

He went in first and Belle followed.

“Have you got a towel or something?”

“I am quite fine, Miss French.”

“How can you be? You must be freezing.”

“I keep a change of clothes in the shop.” 

“Please let me help you.”

He mumbled gruffly and went beyond the curtain to the backroom of the shop. Belle stood uncertain what to do for a moment and then spotted a small space heater sitting just behind the counter. She unplugged it to carry it into the backroom.

There she found Gold. She had never seen the man without his jacket on, but she had managed to find him shirtless. She had little time to ponder the very tempting planes of his chest before she spotted a shining gold object hanging from a chain around his neck.

A Star of David.

He seemed to spot her gaze as soon as it landed on him, hurrying to put on and button up the fresh shirt.

“Miss French, your concern is appreciated, but overindulgent. I am fine.”

She ignored him, finding a new plug for the space heater. “I thought this might help. Where’s your kettle? I’ll make you some tea.”

* * *

 

“Gold’s Jewish?,” asked Ruby as she poured Belle's coffee.

The waitress was in disbelief.

“He was wearing a Star of David and he doesn’t like to decorate for Christmas. How stupid are we all that none of us thought of it?”

Ruby frowned. “But he’s Scottish.”

“There are Jewish people in Scotland, Ruby!” Belle held up her iPad mini, her leading source on Scottish Jewry. “In fact it seems Glasgow has the largest Jewish community...”

“Why is that important?”

Belle frowned. “Because Mr. Gold is from Glasgow?”

“Is he?”

“Ruby, not to be critical, but you’ve lived here your whole life?”

“Yeah.”

“And Mr. Gold’s been here this whole time?”

“Yeah, but when I was a kid he only owned like half the town.”

“And he hasn’t put up Christmas lights once?”

“No.”

“And nobody considered the possibility that he was Jewish?”

Ruby shook her head. “He was... Scottish.”

Leroy approached. “You talking about Gold?”

Belle sighed. “Yes, Leroy.”

“Did you hear some kids nailed him with water buckets?”

Belle turned to Leroy. “Yes, Leroy and when I see their arses next I intend to beat them with my shoe.”

“What’s your problem?”

“My problem is this town and your hateful little campaign against Mr. Gold for no good reason.”

“Belle, we are this close to being The Most Christmas-y Town in America.”

“And you all choose to celebrate the birth of Jesus by forcing everyone else to. This is as bad as the Starbucks cups.”

“Come on, Belle, they can’t put one snowflake on it?”

“It’s just a cup!,” Belle shouted. “And we don’t even have a Starbucks!”

“Do you even have Christmas in Australia?”

Belle shook her head. “Oh, my God... I just... can’t... I...”

Leroy didn’t see why this was an odd question. “I mean, isn’t it hot there?”

“We go to the beach! We have a barbecque! Because Christmas is not about decorations or winning some stupid contest, it’s about spending time with your friends and your family and letting them know what they mean to you!” Belle took out the iPad. “And you know what? I’m going to show you what it’s truly about. I am going to buy Mr. Gold a Chanukah present.”

Ruby frowned. “What? Like the little spinning top thing?”

“No, not like the little spinning top thing. How long do I have even?” Belle resumed tapping on the iPad.

“It still doesn’t mean he gets to tell Ashley and Sean to take down their Christmas tree,” said Leroy.

Belle looked at her search results where she was met with a startling revelation.

“It’s tonight.”

Ruby tilted her head. “I thought it was like the day after Christmas.”

“Oh, my God, it’s tonight and it’s happening...” Belle looked out the diner window at the setting sun, faintly visible behind gray clouds. She looked around frantically. “I need something now. Ruby, give me that pie.”

“But the apple’s our best seller,” said Ruby.

“Do I look like I’m joking? Pack up the pie.”

"I was going to order a piece of that!," Leroy protested.

* * *

 

Racing the sun, Belle walked briskly to Mr. Gold’s house. She had never been before, but the lack of decoration made it stand out in this case, though she wished she had dressed a little warmer as her legs went numb underneath her tights.

Her fingers nearly frozen, she made her way up the steps and rang the bell.

An eternity seemed to pass as Belle stood shivering. Mr. Gold finally blessedly answered the door.

“Miss French.”

“Mr. Gold.”

“How can I help you?”

“I wanted to check on you,” she said, her lips becoming clumsy. “After today. I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

He eyed her suspiciously. “Come in, Miss French.”

She did and was ecstatic to feel the heat of the house.

“May I take your coat?”

She put the bag with the pie down, shrugging off her coat.

“Your solution to make certain that I didn’t catch hypothermia was to get it yourself?”

“Well, I don’t have a car.”

“You might have called.”

“You’ve never given me your number.”

He didn’t answer that. “I’ll make some tea.”

Belle followed him further back, the dining room was connected to the kitchen, but there was no sign of anything like a holiday. Surely he ought to have something out by now? Her eyes wandered over the china cabinet to the very top shelf where she saw a Menorah shoved to the back. She glanced over at Gold as he filled the kettle.

“Shouldn’t that be out?”

He looked back at her. “Shouldn’t what be out?”

“Your menorah? It’s the first night, isn’t it?”

He looked up. “That? No. Why bother?”

“Mind if I have a closer look?” Belle retrieved a chair from the table and climbed on. Gold’s expression became one of panic.

“Miss French, I would prefer you not risk your life on old relics-”

Belle shoved aside the other items and came up holding the gold Menorah. She turned back triumphantly and stepped off the chair.

“It’s hardly risking my life, Mr. Gold.”

“Thank you, but I haven’t bothered with it in years.”

“Oh,” said Belle. “So, you weren’t the one to polish it, either?”

He didn’t answer, going back to the kitchen as Belle took a closer look at the menorah. There were nine candle holders and they were linked by an intricate design of vines.

“I like it. Where did you get it?”

“I don’t remember.”

Belle turned it over to see Gold engraved on the bottom. “Your surname is on it.”

He grunted. “My grandfather made it. He went to Glasgow in the thirties, worked with metal.”

Belle placed it on the table and took a seat. A few moments later, Gold made his way over with the tea tray and joined her.

“Do you have any plans for the holiday?”

Gold looked up at her as if she had been speaking a foreign language. “Plans?”

“You know, family coming?”

“No.”

“Not even your son?”

“No, he’s busy.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged. “No matter.”

Their gaze ended up on the menorah.

“You could light it,” Belle suggested. 

Gold shook his head. “I don’t have any candles.”

“Oh.” Belle felt a bit deflated. “I brought you pie. From Granny’s? Basically frozen by now.”

“Did Mrs. Lucas know it was for me?”

“No. She won’t have had a chance to poison it.”

Gold smiled. Belle giggled back.

* * *

 

Gold insisted upon driving Belle back to the library. As soon as the Cadillac was gone, Ruby darted across the street to Belle.

“You were gone so long, I wondered what happened.”

“I was fine.”

“So? What happened?”

“We had a lovely chat, drank tea and had some pie.” She looked wistfully down the street as the Cadillac disappeared down the street. “I’m going back tomorrow.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he shouldn’t be alone. It’s a holiday. No one should be alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so taken aback by the response to part one. Thank you. Happy second night of Chanukah!

The next day was a quiet one at the library and Belle dug way into the stacks to find something on Chanukah. There was a children’s book that had never been checked out and she immediately moved it to the holiday display in the children’s section. Perhaps she could read it at her next story hour. The adult books were a little harder to find, buried deep in the religion section. There were no books exclusively about Chanukah, which was a shame. She did find a couple broader books about Judaism and some sections in books about winter holidays around the world. She put them all on a cart and pushed it back to the circulation desk.

She had managed to uncover some basic details about the holiday. The candle lighting, the blessing, the battle with the Maccabees. She was deep into it when Mother Superior entered the library.

“Miss French.”

“Good morning, Mother Superior.”

“Something I can help you find?”

“We’ve had someone drop out of the choir due to illness and as you know, we’re set to perform for the taping.”

“When is practice?”

“The next few nights.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, but I don’t think I can,” said Belle. “I’m busy the next seven nights.”

Mother Superior raised an eyebrow. “Seven? That’s very specific. What is it?”

“I have an appointment.”

“Really? With who?”

Belle stiffened. “That’s actually my business. You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t share with you.”

Mother Superior pretended to smile. “I noticed you made a new addition to the children’s display.”

“I did.”

“I thought it was a Christmas display.”

“Well, the library is for everyone and not everyone celebrates Christmas.”

“You mean Mr. Gold.”

Belle tilted her head.

“His ex-wife was one of our parishioners before she left Storybrooke. Her husband’s choice in religion was the cause of a great deal of grief for her.”

“Well, that’s none of my business,” said Belle.

She smiled. “If I were you, I would see that it stays that way.”

The nun began to walk out.

“I don’t suppose Father Claude gave any thought to putting the notice about the book drive in the church bulletin?”

Mother Superior turned and smiled curtly. “He thought it would interfere with the church’s own toy drive.”

Belle nodded, not having expected much better. “Right. Thank you, anyway.”

* * *

 

Belle put on a pair of fleece leggings to add to her bundling up and began the walk to Mr. Gold’s house shortly before sunset. Mostly un-thawed she bounded up the steps and rang the doorbell.

“Miss French.”

“Mr. Gold.” She held up the paper bag. “I bought you candles.”

“Miss French, surely you know I can afford candles.”

“Well, you said you didn’t have any and I thought I would save you the trouble of getting them.”

He grimaced at her. “I might as well let you in so you don’t freeze to death.”

She followed him inside and he again took her coat.

“Tea?,” he asked.

“If you insist.”

He shook his head at her and she followed him further into the house. She was pleased to see the menorah still sitting on the table as he began to make tea.

“Where did your grandfather come to Glasgow from?”

He waited a while before answering. “Weimar.”

“Oh.”

“He was fortunate,” Gold said evenly. “The rest of his family wasn’t.”

“Well, he made this beautifully,” said Belle. “Did you know him well?”

“He raised me.”

“My father didn’t have nearly as much regard for family and tradition as he did.”

“What about your mother?”

“She died when I was young.”

“I’m sorry,” said Belle as he brought forth two mugs of tea. “My mum died when I was fifteen, not that young, but-”

“When it happened doesn’t make it any better.”

Belle took a sip of her tea and nodded. She put the mug down and rifled in the bag.

“Do you need three?”

“Three what?”

“Candles,” she said, retrieving three from the bag. “I mean, do you light that middle one?”

“The...” He looked up at her. “Miss French, this is very kind of you, but I really have no wish to light these-”

“Mr. Gold, it’s four-fifteen.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Belle bit her lip then started again. “You are a busy man with a lot of business to attend to and I don’t believe that business could be complete by four-fifteen. I think you wanted to be home when it first got dark and I think you wanted to light these candles or you wouldn’t be here. So, would you like me to do it?”

He narrowed his gaze at her. “You aren’t going to give this up, are you?”

“I never give up.”

“You don’t light them. I don’t want my auntie rolling over in her grave.”

He took the candles from her.

“I think your auntie might like me,” said Belle.

“What makes you so certain?”

“Everyone likes me.”

He shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Gold placed one candle on the far right, then the next. He held up the remaining candle.

“This is the shamash candle, you light the other ones with it.” He opened a drawer in the china cabinet and pulled out a lighter. Belle watched transfixed as he lit the shamash candle, then the other two from the left and placed the free candle back in the center.

“Don’t you say something?,” asked Belle. She was certain that she had read that.

He looked up at her. “Let’s not push it, Miss French.”

“Okay.”

They watched the flickering of the lights.

“Are you hungry, Miss French?”

“Yes.”

 

* * *

  
Belle stared out the window of the Cadillac at the snow filled scene as Gold drove her home.

“I know it seems stupid to say it, but it’s so weird here...” Belle shook her head. “I can’t get my head wrapped around Christmas with everything all white. Flowers ought to be in bloom. We ought to be at the beach.”

“That doesn’t seem stupid at all. Glasgow is closer than Sydney, but it might as well be a different planet sometimes.”

“How did you know it was Chanukah in Glasgow?”

He drew a breath. “I had to come up with more excuses to my mates why I had to be inside before dark.”

“Why? Didn’t they know you were Jewish?”

“Not everyone. I was already a wee shite who was too clever by half, I couldn’t afford to be a Jew as well.”

“Your surname wasn’t a hint?”

“And how many people in Storybrooke realize I’m Jewish, do you suppose?”

“Well, that’s because you’re the aloof and distant landlord. You’re a mystery to be uncovered.”

“Is that what you’ve been doing?”

Belle smiled. “You’ve been my friend since I got here and friends don’t let each other be alone when they can help it.”

“Am I to expect you at my door tomorrow?,” asked Gold.

“Will you be home alone tomorrow?”

“Barring some great break in reality, I would hardly expect anything different.”

She stood her ground. “Then yes.”

“I would prefer you didn’t walk to my house.”

“Well, I’ll be walking there if you’re alone.”

“No, I...” He stammered and Belle looked back from the window. “You could meet me at the shop. I could drive you.”

“Mr. Gold, that comes dangerously close to inviting me over.”

“Hardly. I would just as soon you not die on the way to my house from exposure or get accosted by hooligans. You’re the one insisting upon your behavior, I’m attempting to mitigate the consequences.”

“That still seems like you’re inviting me over.”

“You’ve already done a remarkable job of that on your own.”

“Can I bring anything?”

“I seem to be well supplied for candles.”

“I’ll think of something,” said Belle.

They arrived in front of the library.

“Well, thank you for the ride.”

“You’re very welcome.”

Belle waited with her hand on the door handle until it finally got ridiculous.

“Good night, Mr Gold.”

“Good night, Miss French.”

She went up the back stairs to her apartment above the library and quick glance out the window revealed the Cadillac was still waiting. She was struck by an idea and plugged in the small tree on the end table there, the colored lights blinking. She waved at Gold and she couldn’t make out a response, but the Cadillac drove off.

The third night of Chanukah at Mr. Gold’s and she would be invited.

Belle wasn’t quite certain how she ought to feel about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy night three! Again, floored by your response to this fic. Thank you so much, please let me know what you think and happy reading!

  
Belle hurried into Granny’s carrying two dresses. Ruby frowned at her as she looked up from pouring Archie’s coffee. Belle unbuttoned her coat to reveal she was wearing a third dress and held the other two up beside her.

“Which one?”

“Which one for what? Do you have a date?”

“No, I...” She paused. “I’m just going over to Mr. Gold’s again for the third night of Chanukah. I want to look nice.”

Ruby put the coffee pot down. “You do have a date. You’re dating Mr. Gold.”

“I am not...” She paused. “Which dress, Ruby?”

“The lace one is too summer,” said Ruby.

“Okay, that’s one out.”

“Have I seen the one on the right?”

“I don’t know?”

“Well, put it on.”

“Ruby-”

“Just jump into the laundry room. Nobody’s there.”

Belle did as her friend asked, trading out the lace dress for another short blue one with a flared skirt. The top was an illusion neckline of blue mesh over the sweetheart bodice. As she came back into the diner, Ruby was talking to Mary Margaret and David Nolan. She looked up and let out a wolf whistle.

“Ruby, the baby’s sleeping,” said Mary Margaret, rocking the carrier on the table. “Do you have a date, Belle?”

“I-”

Ruby answered. “Night three at Mr. Gold’s.”

“Really?,” asked Mary Margaret. She exchanged looks with her husband.

“I just didn’t want him to spend Chanukah alone.”

The schoolteacher nodded soberly. “His son hasn’t been home in years. It must get sad around the holidays.”

“And your boobs are on point in that dress, it will definitely cheer him up,” said Ruby.

“I don’t have boobs.”

“Well, you work what you do have...”

David lowered his head.

“You look very nice, Belle,” said Mary Margaret. “Doesn’t she, David?”

He shook his head. “I’m not falling into this trap.”

“Hey, you guys went to school with Bae,” said Ruby. “What’s the deal with him and Gold?”

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other.

“I don’t know if we know the whole deal,” said David.

Belle sat down. “I mean, I don’t want you to betray any confidences...”

“No, I mean...” Mary Margaret paused. “When we were growing up, there were a handful of Jewish families in Storybrooke. Now all the Schumans have moved away and the Merlyns’ kids grew up and they retired in Florida. Then there were the Golds and Mrs. Gold was Catholic. No one talked about it and now I think Mr. Gold is the only Jewish person still here.”

“He never talks about it,” said David. “Remember the bar mitzvah?”

“I don’t,” said Ruby, sitting down.

“It was the year you had mono,” said Mary Margaret. “Bae was going to have this big bar mitzvah party, Mr. Gold had worked on it forever, all Bae’s friends were invited-”

“Invited?,” asked Belle. “To his house?”

“Exactly,” said David. “I played basketball with Bae. Mr. Gold was always buying the team pizzas and stuff, but no one ever went to the house.”

“Then a few days before Mrs. Gold put her foot down and said she wasn’t going, she wasn’t going to have the party in her house and...” Mary Margaret shrugged. “Bae just folded, said he wasn’t going to do it and they got divorced. Bae left the day after graduation and that was that.”

“Then how did people forget Mr. Gold is Jewish?,” asked Belle. “Ruby didn’t know.”

“Well, when Bae was here he always had lights and a tree,” said Mary Margaret. “I think people just assumed...”

“And no one sees him if it’s not rent day,” said David.

Belle rolled her eyes. “It’s as if Mr. Gold doesn’t seem to matter to anyone until they need something...”

* * *

 

 

Belle finished getting ready for the evening’s festivities in her apartment. There was a knock at the back door and she went to get it, surprised to see Mr. Gold.

“Mr. Gold!,” she exclaimed, moving aside to let him in the apartment. “You didn’t have to come up here.”

“Well, I couldn’t very well sit in my car and honk the horn.”

“Right.”

She caught him looking at the dress, eyes caught on the same part Ruby had mentioned.

“You look very nice,” he said.

Belle smiled. “Well, you’re always dressed so beautifully, I had to double my efforts.”

“I didn’t mean to make it sound like you aren’t dressed well usually, just today you... well, you’re... the color goes with your eyes.”

“Thank you. Uh, I’ll just be one minute. I have to grab a few things.”

“This is your tree?”

Belle glanced back. She had a small three foot tree on the floor, decorated with ornaments.

He met her eyes. “You have kangaroos?”

“Mr. Gold, in Australia Santa uses six white kangaroos instead of reindeer to give the reindeer a break from the heat.”

“Do they have names?”

“Of course they have names.”

“And they are?”

She crossed her arms. “Jackaroo, Bluey, Curly, Two-Up, Desert-Head and Snow.”

“You could be lying to me.”

“I would never lie to you about Santa’s six white boomers.”

Gold smiled and motioned at the tree. “So, you brought these from home?”

“Yeah, these are all my mum’s favorites. My dad tried to sell nearly everything after she died. I managed to save these.” Belle looked wistfully at the tree. “I just need to grab my coat from the bedroom.”

* * *

 

They rode to the house. Gold followed his usual custom of taking Belle’s coat and if she might have moved her hips just so as she did, who could say?

“I’m not quite done with dinner,” Gold apologized. “It’s the sort of thing that’s best fresh.”

“I’m intrigued.”

She followed him back to the dining room which she found was a little more decorative than the night before. Blue table runner, an arrangement of blue and white flowers and some special place settings with Chanukah plates. The menorah sat at the other end of the table.

“Mr. Gold, you’ve outdone yourself,” she said following him into the kitchen. “I feel honored.”

He shrugged. “I had to get out some of the dishes. The rest was there.”

“And the flower arrangement?”

He was silent as he took out some ingredients and placed them on the kitchen island.

“Admit it,” said Belle. “You’re happy I’m back.”

There was a long silence before he looked back up at her.

“I’m not unhappy.” He motioned back at the table. “We should light the menorah first. Then I hope you can use a grater.”

* * *

  
After the lighting, Belle went to work on grating the potatoes. A little unglamorous in her dress, but she did get a direct view of Mr. Gold working with his jacket off and his sleeves rolled up his wrist and God, was that sexy.

“Why is it at night?,” asked Belle.

He frowned. “What?”

“I mean, it would be silly to light candles in the morning, but I was reading and it seems like the first day of Chanukah starts after sunset and I don’t know why.”

“Because Miss French, the Jewish day starts at sunset.”

“Why?”

“Ever read a book called the Bible?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard of it. People seem to get very worked up over it.”

Gold smiled. “Did you read the first paragraphs?”

“I think you did.”

“’In the beginning of God’s creation of the heavens and the Earth. Now the earth was astonishingly empty, and darkness was on the face of the deep, and the spirit of God was hovering over the face of the water. And God said, ‘Let there be light,’ and there was light.’”

Belle nodded. “I see.”

“The darkness was first, you don’t start Creation in the middle of the day.”

“You seem to know your subject matter.”

He snorted. “I think my grandfather wanted me to be a rabbi. His brother had been and... well, he was lost. My father was very obviously not rabbinical material. I ended up going to law school, small consolation.”

“I think you would have been a good rabbi.”

“Really, Miss French?”

“Well, I’m only learning, but everything I read just seems to be arguments and you are always very persuasive when we have our discussions.” She finished shredding another potato. “What’s happening with these?”

“You’re not serious?”

“I sort of am.”

He shook his head. “Oh, Miss French.”

“What?”

“I know you have Jews in Australia.”

“Well, yes...”

“We’re making latkes. Keep grating.”

Belle returned to her task and watched as Gold made a mixture with the shredded potato, flour and egg. He then fried them in oil in a pan and placed them on a dish lined with paper towels.

“Aren’t you making kind of a lot?”

“You’ll see.”

He finished cooking bringing a platter of the latkes to the table, another of Scottish smoked salmon and some roasted carrots and Brussels sprouts. He placed one latke on her plate and held up two dishes, one with sour cream and one with applesauce.

“And now we come to a very serious decision, Miss French. Do you prefer applesauce or sour cream? Some people think you can go back and forth, but I am not one of them.”

Belle frowned. “I don’t know.”

“Well, now’s the time.”

Belle cut her latke in half and put a little spoon of each on her plate. Gold watched with great interest.

“Sour cream. Definitely,” said Belle.

Gold sighed. “At least our friendship won’t be impacted by your decision.”

“The applesauce wasn’t horrible, it was just all cold and fruity. I like the savory better.”

* * *

  
Full of food, Gold and Belle ended up in the living room sipping on some wine. Gold was in an armchair, Belle sat on the floor nearby and if that was because she liked the little looks at her dress he was trying desperately to hide, so be it...

The decoration box had been joined by a box of Chanukah books. Gold had invited Belle to look at them.

“These children’s books are wonderful,” she remarked. “I had no idea there were so many. The library had one book.”

Gold smiled. “My First Chanukah.”

“How did you know?”

“My son’s donation one year.”

Belle smiled. The look on his face was something like contentment.

“He’s really too busy to come?,” she asked weakly.

“I would expect so. He has been every year since he left Storybrooke, I don’t know why this year would be any different.”

The air became tense.

“I wonder if I could borrow some of these,” said Belle. “For the library? They wouldn’t be allowed to leave and I would return them to you after the holiday was over.”

He nodded. “That’s fine.”

Belle turned back to the books, desperate for a new topic of conversation.

“Isn’t there Chanukah music?,” asked Belle.

“Really, Miss French...”

“No, I know there must be,” said Belle, turning to be on her knees in front of him. “Sitting by the fire, just seems like we ought to be listening to something.”

“Do you have plans tomorrow?,” he asked.

“I plan to be here.”

“Surely you have something better you could be doing with your time. I’m afraid that I’m nearly out of Chanukah mystery for you.”

Belle placed her hand on the top of his knee. “Mr. Gold, it’s going to take a bit more than this for you to be devoid of mystery.” She met his eyes, staring at her hand and bit her lip, tentatively moving her hand further up his thigh. “After all, I don’t even know your first name.”

“Is that what all this is, Miss French?”

“Belle.”

“Belle...” he breathed. “A ploy to learn my name?”

“Well, unless it’s Rumplestiltskin, I don’t think you need to keep it a secret.”

He was silent, looking slightly terrified as he placed his hand over hers.

“Listen...” He looked up at her with huge eyes. “I would like to kiss you and I feel like I should know your first name before I do. If you don’t want me to kiss you or you don’t feel ready, then don’t, it’s up to you-”

“Rumyo.”

She tilted her head. “Rumyo?”

He shook his head. “It’s Hebrew, it’s terrible-”

“No, it’s not. I just never heard it before. Do people call you Rum?”

He snorted. “No one calls me anything, I-”

She cut him off with a kiss, running her fingers through his hair as she climbed into his lap, finally breaking apart.

“Rum will be fine,” he said.

“You’re a good kisser, Rum.”

“Glad you think so.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Once again, I am blown away by the response to this fic. Thank you so much. I also have to give a little bit of a trigger warning for some anti-Semitism in the chapter. There's no violence, it's just unpleasant. I don't know a way to get around it, but after the car if you don't want to read at all. 
> 
> Thanks again! Happy Chanukah!

Belle entered Granny’s the next morning and an interrogation as she sat down in a booth.

“Why are you wearing that scarf like that?,” asked Ruby.

The blue chiffon scarf was tied around her neck. Belle smiled. “I was just trying it out.”

“Uh-huh. What happened? Spill.”

Belle glanced around as Ruby sat across in the booth. She untied it, revealing the massive hickey on her neck.

“What?,” Ruby hissed. “I thought you were with Gold.”

“I was.”

“He did that?!”

Belle smirked as she tied the scarf back up.

“What else happened?”

“We snogged about two hours, then he drove me home and we snogged again in his car.”

“You just made out? What is this? Junior high?”

“If you had kissed him, you would realize how fun it can be, but I’m not sharing.”

“You could have worn a turtleneck...”

“But he’s meeting me here for breakfast. I wanted to remind him.”

“What? You invited Gold here?!” Ruby jumped up. “Why?!”

“For breakfast.”

“Granny! Gold’s coming!,” called Ruby.

“What?!”

“It’s just for breakfast!,” Belle called after them.

That didn’t seem to reason with them and the diner filled with its usual morning customers. Then suddenly, the diner door opened and Belle felt the air grow tense. She turned to see Gold entering the restaurant and waved at him to join her.

“Miss French.”

“Belle, remember?” She leaned over the table. “Your hand was under my skirt. Pretty sure we’re on a first name basis now?”

“Old habit.”

They both looked up to see Ruby was staring at them.

“May I help you, Miss Lucas?”

“Uh, here are some menus...” Ruby quickly mumbled and darted away.

Gold turned to Belle. “As you may have guessed, this is why I cook breakfast at home.”

Belle nodded. “You’ll have to do that for me sometime.”

His jaw was very close to hitting the table when Leroy approached.

“Gold, the taping’s in two days. Are you going to put up some lights or what?”

He let out a deep sigh. “Mr. Dorfman, why should I care about this ridiculous contest?”

“Everyone else does! Why do you have to ruin it for them?”

“Leroy, enough,” said Belle.

“Yes, enough,” said Gold. “My mind is not going to change on this.”

“It’s just lights! It’s not even a big deal!”

“When is your lease up for renewal?”

Leroy scowled and walked away, murmuring to the other diners.

“That wasn’t terribly nice,” Belle whispered.

“Neither was he.” She frowned at him. “Would it make you feel better if I just said it to get him to shut up?”

“A little.”

He sighed. “I just want to be left alone. Is that so much to ask?”

“Left alone by me?”

His lip curled. “Well, there are exceptions...”  

* * *

 

Belle’s day went by as usual, she chose to read one of the Chanukah books for the preschool story hour, ignoring the murmurs of the parents who stayed. Roland was the last one there and Belle didn’t mind showing him the others until someone came to pick him up. It was fifteen minutes later when Regina arrived.

“My apologies, Miss French. Robin’s car wouldn’t start and I was in a meeting.”

“No worries. I didn’t mind.”

Regina looked down at her stepson. “I hear you learned about Chanukah?”

“How did you hear that?,” asked Belle.

“Word travels fast,” said Regina.

“Good or bad?”

Regina nodded. “Change comes slowly in Storybrooke. On a related note, there’s a small surplus in the library budget.”

“There is?”

“I just crunched the numbers this morning. Perhaps you would like to acquire some more books. For the children’s section. In the same vein as your Chanukah collection.”

“Really?”

“Perhaps Dia de los Reyes?”

Roland turned with excitement towards Belle. “It’s best! I get another present after Santa!”

“Well, that’s wonderful, Roland. I’ll have to get a book and learn all about it. Then you can share with all your friends at story hour.”

Roland gave Belle a parting hug and they were off.

* * *

  
Belle closed the library early to get changed and meet Gold before he could come up her steps. They drove to the house and she revealed her surprise in a pastry box from Drury’s.

At least she was trying to. Gold just stared.

“What?”

Gold eyed the doughnuts suspiciously. “What are those?”

“Jelly doughnuts.” Belle looked down at the doughnuts. “Is there something wrong? Did they have to be a certain flavor?”

“Sufganiyot is the word you’re looking for.” With an air of exasperation he opened the door to the fridge. “I can make this happen, but you’re going to have to settle for lemon.”

Belle smiled. “Have you always cooked?”

“Well, my auntie always needed help in the kitchen. When I got married, it was just... easier if I did the cooking.”

“Easier?,” asked Belle. “How?”

He looked up at her uncertainly, gathering ingredients and taking them to the kitchen island. “My former wife was not Jewish and in the beginning it didn’t matter, but she would often forget when she cooked. Don’t misunderstand me, I don’t always eat Kosher- try moving to Maine and not tasting a lobster- but when bacon-wrapped shrimp appeared on my dinner plate more than once, it was time for me to take over the kitchen.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything and I don’t know that Milah really thought she was doing anything.”

“Did she ever think of converting?”

He looked amused. “Not really an easy question. We don’t let just anyone in, you know.”

“So, you don’t want converts?”

“How many commandments are there?”

“Ten,” Belle answered.

“You know the first ten, there’s six hundred and thirteen.”

“Six hundred and thirteen?,” asked Belle. She was a little taken aback. “I barely knew the first ten.”

“You’ll be fine. Basically, all non-Jews have to do is be a decent person. We don’t go in for that salvation business. Milah wasn’t interested in much more commitment beyond that and she valued her Catholicism. I never would have asked her to give that up.”

Belle glanced outside. “Should we start the candles?”

“We?”

“You.”

“Indeed.”

They walked back to the dining room and Belle again watched as he replaced and lit the candles with the shamash.

“Are you ever going to say the blessing part?”

He let out a deep breath. “It’s not a parlor trick.”

“I never said it was.” She looked up at him, his cheeks were turning slightly red. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous.”

“Look, what if I did something much more embarrassing?”

He didn’t answer. Belle picked up her phone off the table and went looking for a song.

“Here. This is Aussie Jingle Bells as performed at school assemblies the nation over.”

“Aussie Jingle Bells?,” asked Gold.

“Yeah, have a seat.”

Belle started the song, a little instrumental accompaniment. Gold stared at her with his arms crossed.

“Dashing through the bush in a rusty Holden Ute, kicking up the dust, Esky in the boot, kelpie by my side, singing Christmas songs, it's Summer time and I am in my singlet, shorts and thongs...”

He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s sandals and I think you knew that,” Belle said sharply.

“Well, I’ll choose to believe in my version...”

She rolled her eyes at him and joined the chorus. “Oh! Jingle Bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, Christmas in Australia on a scorching summer's day, jingle bells, jingle bells, Christmas time is beaut, oh what fun it is to ride in a rusty Holden Ute!”

  
Gold was at least paying attention so Belle decided to go for the second verse.

“Engine's getting hot, we dodge the kangaroos, the swaggie climbs aboard, he is welcome too, all the family's there-”

“I’m sorry, but I presume swaggie means swagman?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So, in this song, they pick up some sort of transient hitchhiker and bring him to meet the family?”

“It’s Christmas!,” Belle exclaimed.

“They could all be murdered.”

“The whole continent could kill us, we’re not really concerned with one swaggie.”

“I think you ought to be.”

“Rum...”

“If you see one on the way here tomorrow, don’t invite him.”

“You made me lose my place!” She turned back to her phone.

“I appreciate the effort, Belle, but it’s really unnecessary.” He got up and took the phone from her hand, placing it back on the table. “I can safely say I am the only Jew in the world with Aussie Jingle Bells being sung by his menorah.”

“Well, you’re the only one with me.”

“I did get you something.”

“Rum, you didn’t have to do that. I didn’t get you anything!” She frowned. “Well, I tried to get you doughnuts...”

“You were doing so much research that I thought I ought to return the favor...”

The sideboard had an older iPod and speaker set up with it.

“Hopefully I’ve gotten this right on my own,” he said. “Do you know someone called Christine Anu?”

“I do. She’s a singer back home.”

“Well, apparently she put out a Christmas album about Christmas in Australia?” He pushed play on the iPod. “I thought you might want to listen to it.”

“Rum! That’s so thoughtful of you!” She stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. “Thank you!”

* * *

  
After dinner and some properly made doughnuts, Gold drove Belle back to town.

“Would you like to come up?,” she asked as they made the turn onto Main Street. He looked at her. “We don’t have to do anything... or we could do something. I’m fine either way.”

“Well, that’s quite a proposition...”

Belle smiled and looked ahead. There was some sort of commotion and it was centered around Mr. Gold’s shop. He stopped the Cadillac in front.

“Stay in the car, Belle.”

He got out and Belle followed. The crowd parted for him to find Mayor Mills talking with Sheriff Humbert.

Belle gasped when she saw the spray-painted swastikas on the shop window.

“Mr. Gold,” said Regina. “We’ll fix it. The city will pay for it.”

He frowned at her. “Who did this?”

“Mrs. Lucas thought she saw some boys running away,” said the sheriff. “I’ll check the security footage and get to the bottom of it.”

“Whoever did this will be punished to the full extent of the law, I assure you,” said Regina. “It’ll be fixed tomorrow.”

Gold looked back at her, narrowing his eyes. “And what makes you want to fix it so quickly? Could it possibly be the ABC camera crew coming to record the goings on of this little town in Maine?”

Regina leaned in. “Gold, everyone has worked hard. It’s not fair to punish everyone for the actions of a few miscreants-”

“Just like it’s not fair to punish people for being Jewish, but I don’t see that stopping, do you?”

“All I can do is fix it-”

“Don’t.”

Regina looked taken aback. “What?”

“No. Leave it. When that camera crew gets here, I want them to see exactly what kind of a town this is.”

The mayor shook her head. “That is not the kind of town Storybrooke is.”

“The evidence begs to differ, dearie.”

“You can’t do that, Gold!,” Leroy shouted.

Regina sighed. “It’s his property and he can.”

The crowd began to murmur with discontent.

“Oh, what are you going to do?,” Gold snarled. “Prove how you’re all not anti-Semites by playing a few more rounds of gang up on the Jew?!”

“This never would have happened if you just put up some lights,” Mother Superior huffed.

Belle turned to gape at the nun.

“Ah, the warm embrace of Catholicism... how I didn’t miss it,” said Gold. “I think I’ll be reviewing the rental agreement for the convent first.”

“You’re a monster!,” Ashley exclaimed.

“Hey, what the hell is your problem?,” Belle snapped.

Gold began to walk back to the car.

“Rum?,” Belle called, shouting after him. “Rum, stop!”

He got in the car and drove off, tires squealing.

“Rum!,” Belle shouted futilely.

The townspeople murmured as Humbert finally made them disperse. Belle stood alone on the sidewalk, hoping Gold would have a change of heart until she finally went back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks again for your overwhelming response to this fic and I've been so overwhelmed I haven't gotten to respond to your lovely comments. 
> 
> Don't feel like you have to stop. In fact, they helped shape this chapter. 
> 
> Happy Chanukah!

Belle made her first attempt at calling Gold around six. It was as long as she could wait.

He didn’t answer.

Just like the other calls.

* * *

 

Granny’s Diner was known as a place for the people of Storybrooke to gather, but the pairings usually stayed the same. Everyone stayed in the same spot, the biggest move had been Mr. Gold’s arrival the day before.

So when Mulan and Aurora showed up, that wasn’t unusual. The town was used to them, everyone knew the story of the girls who shared a high school rivalry over a boy until they finally went out with each other. They were soon joined by Gwen and Lance, relatively recent arrivals to town who had been the subject of gossip when Gwen’s bastard ex-husband came to town to get her back and ended up in the back of Sheriff Humbert’s patrol car. Then of course was Marian Locksley, the ex-wife of the mayor’s current husband.

“Sorry, I’m late,” said Marian, taking off her scarf and sitting at the table. “I had to get Roland from Regina and Robin’s, then we got to talking.”

“Did she say anything?,” asked Aurora.

“Nothing new. Graham’s looking into it and she’s going to talk to Gold again.”

Ruby came over. “What can I get you?”

“A huge coffee.”

The waitress looked skeptically at them. “Is this like a meeting?”

The five looked at each other.

“Yeah,” said Lance. “You could say that.”

“What kind of meeting?”

“We want to do something about what happened to Gold,” said Mulan.

Ruby frowned. “What? Really?”

Just then the door opened and Belle entered.

“Hey, hon,” said Ruby, offering a squeeze. “What can I get you?”

“A pint and a time machine...” she muttered.

Marian glanced at her compatriots, then looked back up at Belle.

“Why don’t you sit with us?”

“You sure?,” asked Belle. “I don’t want to interrupt.”

“We’re sure,” said Marian.

They settled in and Ruby took their orders.

“We all heard about what happened to Mr. Gold,” said Gwen. “We know you’re... dating.”

That took her by surprise, not that she minded, but she couldn’t get used to how news sped through Storybrooke. “Does everybody know that?”

“You should be careful,” said Mulan.

Belle frowned. “What? Why?”

“Because someone threatened Gold and now you’re dating him,” said Aurora.

“I don’t understand. It was probably kids. Probably the same little arses who threw water on him.”

“Yeah, that’s how it starts...” said Lance.

The door opened and Leroy came raging in.

“I knew it!”

“And here we go...” muttered Lance. His wife placed her hand over his.

“You’re all in on this together!”

“In on what together?,” asked Aurora.

“Well, first off who took down Mushu’s Winter Wonderland?”

“That would be me,” said Mulan. “Got a problem with it?”

“The camera crew’s going to be here in two days!”

“I’m going to put it back up in three days.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Yeah, I can and I did,” said Mulan sipping her coffee.

“You’re not Jewish.”

“Yeah, I can’t think why a Buddhist Chinese lesbian would have a problem with swastikas.”

“You’re Buddhist? Since when?”

Mulan rolled her eyes. “Oh, my God...”

“Why did you even have the decorations?”

“Because Uncle Mushu likes blinking lights and lawn inflatables.”

Aurora snorted.

“Whatever. You’re all Buddhist now?,” asked Leroy.

“No,” said Gwen. “We just have a thing about assholes who use Nazi symbols.”

“Wait,” said Belle. “You all took your lights down?”

Gwen nodded. “And they will go back up after the camera crew leaves.”

“And we’re going to spend today persuading others to do the same,” said Lance.

“You can’t interfere with the contest like that!”

Marian scoffed. “What? You mean like you haven’t been interfering by harassing Mr. Gold about his lights at every opportunity?”

“We were so close and now we’re going to lose because of some spray paint?”

“Whoa, whoa, some spray paint?!,” said Marian. “Do you not get it? How are we supposed to feel safe when we potentially have some Nazi-loving psycho running around town? What am I supposed to tell my son? He’s five. You want me to tell him someone threatened Mr. Gold because he wouldn’t put up some Christmas lights?”

“It’s not a threat-”

“What the hell is it supposed to be?,” shouted Lance.

Marian nodded. “Bad enough we have to put up with people just being stupid on an everyday basis. Honestly, are you guys done asking ‘So, what are you?’”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “That never gets old.”

“’You’re black, but you sound British,’” Lance added.

“’But didn’t you used to date guys,’” added Aurora.

“We elected Regina and she’s Cuban.”

Marian laughed and shook her head. “Okay, first of all, her dad’s Puerto Rican. Second of all, you don’t get to wear that fact like some kind of badge that says you’re not prejudiced.”

“But what about the contest?,” demanded Leroy. “You’re making this about all this other crap and I just want to put up lights.”

David spoke up from the next table. “Okay, Leroy, that’s enough.”

Leroy turned as the diner fell silent. “You’re turning on me, too?”

“Look, we all wanted to win this contest, too. Mulan and Mr. Mushu worked hard, I don’t think I’ve seen a better display than Lance and Gwen’s Christmas in Camelot, but at the end of the day, it’s not worth people getting hurt.”

“So what? You’re taking down your decorations, too?,” asked Leroy.

David looked at Mary Margaret.

“I’ll get Granny to watch the baby.”

He kissed his wife on the cheek and stood up. He shrugged at Leroy and left. At the counter, Archie quietly stood up and put his money on the counter.

“I need to do some rearranging, too.”

“Archie, come on,” said Leroy.

“I’m sorry, Leroy.”

* * *

  
Belle tried the door to Gold’s shop, but he didn’t answer. Peeking through the windows in the back, she didn’t see anything, either.

He still wasn’t answering.

And the swastikas were still there.

So, she Googled how to get spray paint off glass and went to work. It was twenty minutes in the freezing cold before Graham came along.

“Belle, what are you doing?”

“Getting rid of this.” She turned back to the patrol car. “And if he wants me arrested, he can damn well come down here and face me!”

“Belle, it’s freezing.”

“I’m Australian. I’m always freezing.”

Graham drove off. A few minutes later another car rolled up.

“I take it Mr. Gold isn’t in?”

Belle looked at the man skeptically. He was rather handsome if she wasn’t already very much into an older Scotsman and this man did have a wedding ring.

“It’s alright. My name’s Elijah Merlyn, I’m a friend of his son’s.”

“I’m sure he’s hiding at home, not answering his phone...”

“Blame him?”

“Well, he could answer for me!,” Belle snapped.

Elijah nodded. “Very well then. Shall I relay that message?”

Belle grimaced and went back to work.

* * *

 

Gold had barely slept, spending the whole night staring at his wall. He hadn’t answered Belle’s calls because there was no point. She would say something, he would feel better and then something else would happen. Why go through the charade of pretending Belle would never leave him when everyone always did?

The doorbell rang. He went prepared to snarl at whoever it was. Instead, it was Elijah Merlyn’s smiling face.

“Your mezuzah is crooked.”

Gold shook his head in disgust as he walked back in the house. “Who called you?”

“Mayor Mills.”

“She wants you to persuade me?”

“No, she thought you could use someone to talk to. I wonder why you’re not talking to the angry Australian woman trying to clean your shop window.”

Gold frowned. “You saw Belle?”

“Is that the only angry Australian woman you know?”

“It’s complicated.”

Elijah nodded. “Well, I’ve driven two hours. I am probably going to miss the fifth night with my wife and children, so I would love to hear complicated.” He sat down. “Your rabbi is listening.”

Gold grimaced and sat in the other chair. “I can’t believe someone made you a rabbi.”

“It’s your own fault for letting me carpool with Bae to Hebrew lessons. So, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Right, because as a black Jew with a funny English accent nobody’s ever discriminated against me for something I can’t help.”

“Yes, but people actually like you. Not me, but other people.”

“I think Belle must like you or she wouldn’t be so angry at you.”

“It’s for her own good.”

Elijah’s eyes widened. “Women love to hear that. How did you two meet?”

Gold sighed, shaking his head. “She moved here last year when the town hired her to be the new librarian. She introduced herself at my shop and I usually see her when I show her my new rare book acquisitions.”

“You don’t deal in rare books.”

“I do now. Not that I’ve actually sold any, but she invited herself over here the first night of Chanukah and hasn’t left.”

“That will be a good story to tell your children.”

“Belle’s not Jewish.”

Elijah shrugged. “Neither was my mother.”

“She’s younger than you, she has her whole life ahead of her, she can’t spend it trapped here with me.”

“So, you’re afraid.”

Gold grumbled.

“Perfectly understandable. You’re afraid of the issues that ended your first marriage, but God arranges second marriages as well and He selects wives according to your worthiness. Now, granted, I only met her briefly, but you seem to be way out of your league...”

The older man scowled.

Elijah shrugged. “I’m a rabbi, not a priest. If I were you, I would make a move while God’s feeling generous. No one is supposed to live alone.”

* * *

  
Finally, the Cadillac arrived at the shop. Gold sighed and got out.

“Belle, would you get in the car?”

She furiously scratched at the spray paint with a razor. “Look who’s here!”

“You must be freezing. The heater’s on in the car.”

“It’s fine. I actually can’t feel my hands anymore.”

“For God’s sake...” Gold muttered. “Would you please stop?”

Belle turned. “You left me here. You didn’t answer me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to help!”

“Would you please scream at me in the car?!”

Belle grunted as she took Gold’s hand to get to her feet. She sat in the passenger side of the Cadillac and he settled in the driver’s seat.

“I wanted to help,” Belle said, taking off her gloves to warm her hands against the heater vents.

“How could you have possibly helped? There has been anti-Semitism as long as there have been Jews.”

“I’m not stupid, Rum. I don’t think I can change the whole world, but I can help you. You don’t have to do everything alone.”

“It’s what I’ve done a very long time.”

“Well, it’s stupid and you’re stupid.”

Gold nodded. “A cogent argument.”

“I can help if you’ll just let me in.”

He sighed. “Do you understand that this doesn’t stop? It never stops.”

“I don’t care.”

“You will care.”

Belle scowled. “Did Milah care? Because I’m not her.”

“She wasn’t always... oh, sod it, I don’t know how we ended up where we ended up.”

“I want to be with you. If you’ll let me.”

Gold turned to her and gently cupped her face in his hands. He pressed his lips against hers and she returned the favor, ending with them both feeling overwhelmed.

“You’re still a good kisser, Rum.”

“Do you want to come over? Mind you, my rabbi is there.”

She smiled. “That only makes me want to come over more.”

“Well, keep the groping to a minimum.”

“You’re no fun.”

* * *

 

Belle followed Gold into the house to see Elijah working in the kitchen. She looked at Gold.

“He’s your rabbi?”

“I know, you probably wanted the whole ZZ Top thing, but I’m Reform and I don’t look good in big hats,” Elijah answered.

Belle smiled. “Sorry, I just pictured someone older and you said you were Bae’s friend.”

“I am. I used to live here. Bae and I studied for our Bar Mitzvah together. I have a congregation in Portland now.”

The doorbell rang. Gold looked at Elijah.

“Who did you invite?”

“Who would I invite?”

He turned to Belle. “Who did you invite?”

“When would I have had time to invite anyone? I’ve been freezing in front of your shop all day.”

Gold carefully went to the door, only to be greeted by Roland and Marian at the top of the steps. Behind her were Mulan and Aurora, then Lance and Gwen.

“Hi, Mr. Gold,” said Marian, smiling. “We wanted to stop by and wish you a happy Chanukah.”

Gold furrowed his brow and looked at Belle.

“Won’t you come in?,” said Belle, greeting Roland with a little hug.

They filed in, all holding pans and dishes.

“They brought food,” said Gold.

“Just go with it, Rum,” Belle whispered.

“We know it’s silly, but we wanted to do something,” said Gwen. “I made arroz doce. It’s Portugese sweet rice. Nobody’s hated it yet.”

“And I have cassava pudding,” said Marian.

“And my uncle insisted on you getting all of your usual order, plus extra,” said Mulan.

“Why don’t we put it all on the table?,” Elijah suggested. “Then we’ll light the menorah. You can all stay for dinner.”

Gold glared at the man.

* * *

 

Later, they sat completely full as the fire crackled and Belle’s Aussie Christmas music played. Gwen, Lance, Aurora and Mulan chatted in the corner. Elijah showed Roland how to spin the dreidel as Marian cheered him on.

“What’s wrong, Rum?,” asked Belle.

She caught him staring at Roland.

“You miss Bae, don’t you?”

“It’s not just that,” he sighed. “I have a grandson I’ve never met.”

“You didn’t say.”

“I know, I- these things are important to me, Belle. You made me face that and the line of Jews in my family stretching back millennia against impossible odds and I screwed it up.”

“It’s never too late to change things, Rum.”

“I think it is.”

Belle turned back to the fire, resting her head on Gold’s shoulder.

It wasn’t too late.

And she would see to it. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the work related delay tonight! Happy Chanukah!

  
Belle circled her cell phone about ten times before she picked it up. She had managed to get a phone number for Bae from Mary Margaret earlier that morning. She was in charge of Storybrooke High’s Reunion Committee and had said the number might be out of date.

She finally decided to do the brave thing and dial.

“Hello?”

Belle paused. She hadn’t been expecting a woman, but of course there could be a woman. If there was a grandson, there very likely was...

“Hello...”

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t ready,” said Belle. “Is this... Bae Gold’s residence?”

“Yeah, the first time the apartment phone has rung in like a year. Please say we don’t owe you money.”

Belle smiled. “Uh, no. My name is Belle French. I live in Storybrooke, Maine and I’m... dating Bae’s father.”

There was a pause. Belle desperately hoped the woman wouldn’t hang up.

“Hold on.” There was a shuffling of something. “Your name was Belle?”

“Yes. Could I ask who I’m speaking to?”

“Bae’s wife. Emma.” 

“Nice to meet you, Emma.” Belle took a breath. “Look, I don’t know the whole story and I know Rum isn’t going to tell me...”

“Yeah, the Gold men are stubborn. I’m raising one.”

“It’s just... it’s been hard for Rum, I think. He misses Bae and part of the town’s turned on him and some horrible person painted swastikas on his shop windows-”

“They did what?!,” Emma screeched. “Did they catch the bastards?”

“Not yet.”

“Is Gold okay?”

“He’s fine. Physically.”

“Jesus, he should have called.”

“I wonder if there’s any way I could talk you into coming to Maine. I don’t know what Rum did-”

“He was an ass.” Emma paused. “To be fair, Bae was an ass.”

“Okay...”

“I only met Rum in person once. I had to force Bae into it. I was pregnant with Henry and I wanted to meet my kid’s grandfather so we met up in Boston and it’s going okay until Gold asked about my religion. I never really had one, I grew up in the foster system until my mom adopted me when I was fifteen. I didn’t mind saying that, Gold didn’t seem to mind that but Bae started getting angry. Then he asked if we had thought about what Henry’s religion would be. Then Bae flipped out, then Gold flipped out. Bae said he only cared about religious stuff, Gold said Bae was just taking his mom’s side... It didn’t go great.”

“I can see that.”

“Gold did call me to apologize, though. He tried to apologize to his son, but like I said, Bae’s an ass sometimes. Gold told me to call him if we ever needed anything and that he’d set up a trust fund for Henry.” Emma paused. “He’s really having a hard time?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I guess I would be, too if my kid hadn’t spoken to me in over five years. It’s Chanukah now, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, tonight’s the sixth night.”

“Henry’s got a soccer game Saturday morning, last one of the year or I’d skip it. I’ll drag Bae there.”

“How are you going to persuade him?”

“I’m going to lie.”

“Oh,” said Belle.

They exchanged details and Belle felt as if she had half a shot. The door to the library opened and Gold entered, followed by Elijah and a woman with the most bizarre black and white hair.

“Hey,” Belle said to Gold.

“Hey.”

“I wanted you to hear our plan,” said Elijah. He motioned at Gold. “Perhap you can persuade him.”

“What plan?,” asked Belle.

Gold shook his head.

“This is Carla Feinberg,” said Elijah. Belle shook hands with the woman. “She was a member of Temple Beth-El in Long Island when I interned there and she specializes in decor.”

“Oh,” said Belle, not getting it.

“I also do holiday decorations,” said Carla. “For the goyim and for our people.”

“Okay.”

“See, I do like light displays. It’s all fine until people start shoving their holidays down your throat,” said Elijah. “It was always fun to see what the Christians had put up, to hear their songs, to hide the fact that Santa isn’t real.”

Belle smiled. “Did you all worry about that?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s a sacred responsibility Jewish children have had for centuries. And honestly, when I was a kid, I would have loved it if Storybrooke had been declared The Most Christmassy Town in America.”

Carla nodded. “And I’m going to help you do just that.”

“You want the town to win?,” asked Belle.

“Carla’s a ringer,” said Gold with not a hint of amusement.

“Four of the last five winners of this little competition have had my help,” said Carla. “Pine Bluff, Arkansas got past me with the choir of orphans singing ‘Silent Night.’ Cheaters.”

The others stared at her for a moment.

“What?,” asked Carla.

“Orphans, Carla,” said Elijah.

“If they want to be in the game, they can-”

“Please don’t finish that,” said the rabbi.

“What is the plan?,” asked Belle.

Gold turned to face Belle. “They want me to contribute with an obscene Chanukah display. Light shows, lawn inflatables, synchronized music...” He shook his head.

“The whole megillah,” said Carla. “No one’s done it yet. This will make the town stand out and when they win, they will have to remember why.”

Belle turned to Gold. “Rum?”

He sighed. “What do you think?”

“It’s your decision, obviously, but I think you might feel better doing this than hiding in your house or the shop...” She smiled. “And I think it might really infuriate Mother Superior.”

“Better and better,” said Carla.

“I do like that part,” Gold admitted. 

“Well, that’s a good thing, darling because I have two semi trucks full of decorations an hour away.”

* * *

 

  
Later, they met with the others in the Nolans’ front yard. The Nolans had quite an extensive Disney display, often referred to as Disneyland-Storybrooke by people who knew the couple. Consequently, David had only just gotten to the bottom layer.

“So, we’re putting the lights back up?,” asked Marian.

“That’s the plan,” said Gold.

“And you’re going to put up a really obnoxious Chanukah display?,” asked Aurora.

“I’m told it will play The Dreidel Song.”

Mulan nodded in approval. “I like that. Between you and Uncle Mushu, the Jewish guy and the Chinese guy will have two of the biggest displays in town.”

David paused. “What? I just started taking down the Hundred Acre Wood!”

They all turned to see a deflating Eeyore.

“Well, it’s got to go back up, David,” said Mary Margaret.

“Do you know how long it took me to get Frozen Fun Land up the first time?!”

“David...” chided Mary Margaret.

“I’ve taken two days off work!”

“I’ll put Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs back up myself.”

David did not seem placated by that.

* * *

They dispersed, after all the others had a lot of work to do. Belle and Gold walked back to the pink Victorian where the most they had to do was watch Carla while she directed her crew.

As she had said, two large haulers had pulled up and poured open with Chanukah decor. Inflatable dreidels, giant gelt, enough blue and white lights to garland the eastern seaboard. Gold’s neighbors were looking out their windows or just murmuring to each other as they met in their yards pretending to be talking about anything else.

“Gold...” said Regina.

They turned to see the mayor.

“Might I ask what’s happening?”

“I’m putting up lights. Isn’t that what everyone wanted?”

“You have an eight foot polar bear wearing a yamulke and the scarf thing...”

“It’s called a tallit.”

“This is insane even by this town’s standards.”

“They wanted me to participate...”

Regina sighed. “Fine, Gold. I just hope passing aircraft don’t crash nearby.”

They said their farewells.

“Come on, we have to light candles,” Gold said to Belle.

“It’s not dark yet?”

“It’s shabbat. They have to be lit before sunset.”

They walked in the house and followed the same pattern they had the previous five nights as the sun slowly vanished from a winter sky.

“Elijah said the blessing last night...” Belle said noncommitally.

“So you’ve heard it then.”

She shrugged. “I’d like to hear you say it.”

Gold didn’t answer.

“You know, I’ve been doing my own research,” said Belle. “On the blessing and it seems as if you’re expressing gratitude that you’re still here.”

That didn’t earn her a response. She reached her hand around the menorah to hold his. He looked up at her.

“Well, I’m grateful you’re here,” said Belle. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Belle awoke to a text from Ruby.

“They’re here.”

They referred to the film crew from ABC set to take footage of Storybrooke so that the nation could vote to decide if it was the most Christmassy town... in America. She woke up and started getting dressed, her blue sweater and jingle bell pin a festive compromise. A survey of the pawn shop reveled the the horrible graffito was gone replaced by lights spelling out “Happy Chanukah” and light-up Stars of David.

She walked downstairs. It was shortened hours at the library today and then she would go see Rum. She turned the library Christmas tree’s lights on and then took a look at Carla’s suggestion: books arranged like Christmas trees. Belle had used the long forgotten encyclopedias and the two smaller ones framed her main display.

She took a glance outside and noticed the rapidly approaching camera crew. Regina was walking down the sidewalk with the show’s host, William Shatner. They were nearly to her and she ran back to the circulation desk pretending to be doing anything.

“And this is the Storybrooke Public Library,” said Regina. “And our librarian, Belle French.”

Belle exchanged pleasantries with Shatner and tried not to feel like she was totally on the spot.

“So, you’ve done quite a job in here,” said Shatner.

“Thanks. I really wanted to capture something unique the library could offer for the festive season.”

“You certainly have,” said Shatner. He motioned. “Oh! You have a book drive!”

Belle felt stupid. Why had she left that empty box there?

“The townspeople seem to have been very generous.”

“What?”

Somehow Belle had been in such a hurry this morning she hadn’t noticed her donation box was full, overflowing, in fact.

“Yes,” said Belle.

“It must be hard for you to be so far away from home at the holidays.”

“Yes,” Belle agreed, “but the people here have made me feel very welcome. Someone here makes me feel as if I’m practically at home.”

“How mysterious.”

* * *

 

 

Marian, Gwen and Lance waited across the street.

“Oh, God...” muttered Gwen.

They looked to see Leroy approach.

“You guys put your lights back up.”

Marian rolled her eyes. “Like you wanted?”

“What’s the idea?”

“Look, you want lights, you don’t want lights, make up your mind already,” said Lance.

“What’s Gold planning?,” asked Leroy.

“Obviously world domination,” Marian answered.

They were soon joined by Elijah and some guests.

“Did I miss anything?,” he asked.

“No, Shatner’s still in the library,” said Gwen.

“Elijah Merlyn? What are you doing back in Storybrooke?,” asked Leroy.

“This is my wife, Naomi,” he began, the woman starting exchanging pleasantries. “Our kids, Michael and Hayley. I wanted to show them the holidays where I grew up.”

“That’s not all...” Leroy said skeptically.

He glanced across the street at Shatner and Regina.

“No, I’m also doing this.”

Elijah ran across the street. Naomi told the kids to stay with the others as Leroy’s feathers became severely ruffled.

“Mr. Shatner!”

They stopped. Regina’s eyes widened. Elijah came and took Shatner’s hand.

“I’m so sorry, I just had to. Rabbi Elijah Merlyn. My wife and I are huge Star Trek fans.”

“Especially Star Trek five,” said Naomi.

“Well...” Shatner shrugged, trying not to look pleased. “So, are you the town rabbi?”

“No, unfortunately there just aren’t enough Jews in Storybrooke for that,” said Elijah. “My congregation is a couple hours away, but I grew up here and I’ve always loved the holidays here. I wanted to share it with my family.”

“How great to share experiences like that.”

Elijah nodded. “And of course to see Mr. Gold’s light display.”

“Mr. Gold?,” asked Shatner. He pointed at the Star of David above the pawn shop. “That Mr. Gold?”

“Oh, yes,” said Elijah. “We can’t let the gentiles have all the fun, can we?”

They chuckled. Regina pretended to chuckle along until the other three stared at her.

“Sorry.”

“When is this?”

“Oh, after dark over on Ashman street,” said Elijah. “Pink house. You can’t miss it.”

They said their farewells and the others came across the street.

“He’s coming?,” asked Marian.

Elijah shrugged. “I find the best thing to do to get people to do what you want is to introduce yourself as a rabbi.”

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Because I never tire of that.”

Lance turned to Gwen. “I told you we should have done Christmas on the Enterprise.”

“That’s just pandering,” said Gwen.

“No, Christmas with TJ Hooker would have been pandering. Christmas on the Enterprise would have been awesome. Green alien women in Santa hats, blinking lights on the Enterprise...”

* * *

 

 

Belle walked down to Gold’s house. The crew was just finishing up as she rang the doorbell.

Gold looked at her and shook his head. “Why didn’t you call? I would have driven you.”

She stretched up to give him a kiss on the lips. “I knew you were busy. I don’t mind walking.”

“Considering you spent nearly all of yesterday outside, you’re going to get pneumonia.”

“You worry too much,” said Belle as he took her coat. “Besides, you could always warm me up...”

He leaned down to kiss her, his tongue gently prying her lips open and they held onto each other, closer and closer...

“Chanukah, oh Chanukah!”

The speakers outside blared. They broke apart in a shock.

“Blimey...” said Belle. “That’s not very conducive.”

“Belle, I don’t want to rush this.”

“What?,” she asked.

“I... I think we could be...”

Belle smiled encouragingly. “We could be...?”

“I don’t want to rush and ruin it.”

“I would not ask you to do anything your not comfortable with, Rum,” she said putting her arms around his neck. “I’ll wait. Just so long as you know I am ready the moment you are.”

He groaned and she giggled.

* * *

 

  
“Why are we in Maine?”

Emma shrugged. “I told you. I have a job.”

“What kind of job, Emma?”

“Look, Neal, I don’t tell these people where to run.”

The yellow bug drove along the highway. Henry was in the backseat as Emma drove. Bae had been growing suspicious since Boston.

“You said Boston.”

“Yeah and then the guy ran here.”

“This is the road to Storybrooke.”

“Oh? Is it?” She looked in the rearview mirror at the five year old. “Doing okay, kid?”

“Stop the car,” said Bae.

“No.”

“Stop the car.”

“No.”

He reached over and put his hands on the steering wheel. Emma glared at him with huge eyes.

“You want to get us all killed because you’re too stubborn to talk to your dad?”

“I knew it!”

She snorted. “You did not. If you did, you never would have gotten in the car in New York which is why I didn’t tell you.”

Bae rolled his eyes and leaned back. “His idea?”

“Actually, no. His girlfriend’s.”

“Girlfriend?”

“She said he’s been having a hard time. He’s fine, but something happened that we can’t talk about with Henry in the car.”

“I’m not listening!,” said Henry.

“Nobody buys that, kid,” said Emma.

“What do you mean something happened?”

* * *

 

  
Night fell and people began to gather outside the Gold house. Belle held Rum’s hand as he tried to ignore them all. Elijah and his family came along with all of Gold’s other supporters.

Then finally, Shatner and Regina arrived.

“This is Mr. Gold,” said Regina.

Shatner motioned at Gold and Belle. “You two know each other?”

“We’re dating,” said Belle.

“Lucky son of a...” Shatner’s producer cleared her throat. “You can edit that out! So, Mr. Gold, I take it you have a light display.”

“Indeed I do.”

The townspeople watched warily.

“Got anything to tease us with?,” Shatner asked.

“Well, there will be some memorable details...”

Gold flipped the remote and all the lights went off.

A voice counted up. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, EIGHT!”

The light show began with “Chanukah Oh Chanukah!” playing. Dancing bears wearing yamulkes appeared in the lights to the beat of the song. Elijah started the crowd clapping along, the house lights flashing with them. It then moved into a mashup with “I Have A Little Dreidel” with the bears now dancing around spinning dreidels. The two songs layered and layered, getting louder, the crowd getting more enthusiastic as they culminated in the huge outdoor menorah lighting up.

During the course of which, a yellow bug pulled up.

“Isn’t this your house?,” asked Emma as she got Henry out of the car.

“Your house?”

“Yeah, kid, your dad grew up here...”

“That’s Chanukah music,” said Henry. He looked at Emma. “Are we Jewish?”

“Well, your dad is.”

“I am not-”

“Tell that to the eight foot Jewish polar bear in your front yard,” said Emma.

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s clearly gotten even more insane!”

“Stop with that,” said Emma. “We’re here to see your dad.”

“And I don’t get an opinion?”

“You’ve had your opinion the last five years and it sucked, Bae.”

The crowd cheered as the song finished.

Shatner turned to Gold. “That was amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“I can’t wait to see what America thinks of that.”

“Neither can I,” said Gold.

Shatner turned to Regina as she began leading him away. “He really doesn’t seem like the type to have a giant light display...”

“Why don’t we go back to my house for some coquito? It’s like Puerto Rican eggnog with white rum.”

“Oh, marry me, Regina.”

The Nolans congratulated Gold first along with Mulan and Aurora. Then Lance and Gwen.

“Bae,” said Elijah.

“Bae!,” said Naomi.

Gold froze, staring at his son, who looked furious. He eyes went across to Emma and the young boy whose hand she was holding.

“Bae, what are you doing here?”

Belle squeezed his hand. “I asked Emma to come.”

“What? She’s the girlfriend?,” asked Bae. “What the hell is going on here?”

“You?,” asked Gold. “Belle, what were you-”

“I couldn’t stand to see you so sad. You can change things, Rum, you just have to believe you can.”

“Look, lady, I’m sure you thought you were doing us a favor, but we can’t fix all this...” Bae motioned at the lights. “Crap.”

“It’s not crap,” said Belle.

“Belle, don’t-” Gold tried to intervene.

“No, it’s not,” said Elijah. “A little over the top, but not crap and we had a very good reason.”

Bae turned around to go back to the car. Emma stood in his way.

“We are not going back to Manhattan until you work this out,” said Emma.

“Then we’re not going.”

“Fine,” said Emma. “I booked a room for us at the inn.”

“Come tomorrow?,” Belle suggested. “Dinner?”

“Belle-” Gold sighed.

“We’ll be here,” said Emma. She looked at Bae. “We’ll be here.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this has been a pleasure. I'm so grateful for the response. Happy Chanukah!

Belle entered the toy store and kicked the snow off her boots on the doormat. It took one look down the aisle to see Gold looking totally distraught at a selection of toys. She looked over at the disnterested clerk.

“He’s been like that all morning.”

Belle made her way down the aisle.

“Rum?” She sneezed.

“Tze gezunt.”

Belle looked up. “Is that like bless you?”

“Sorry. It’s what my mother taught me, one of the few things I remember.”

“What’s going on?” Belle sneezed again.

“Tsum leben. I told you not to walk in the cold.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s a cold.” She motioned at the toys. “What’s going on?”

“I want to get something for my grandson, but of course, I don’t know anything about him and Bae will just think I’m trying to bribe him.”

“He’s your grandson. Of course you want to get him a gift.” She looked idly at a selection of action figures. “Why would Bae think that’s a bribe?”

Gold sighed. “Well, Bae canceled his bar mitzvah because his mother expressed her disapproval.”

“That’s terrible.”

Gold eyed her. “You knew?”

“David and Mary Margaret told me. Why would he be mad at you for that? It’s hardly been your fault.”

“I may have tried to get him to change his mind, through a series of offers. A new video game system, cash, the BMW from the James Bond movie...”

“Wasn’t he thirteen?”

Gold shrugged. “It probably wasn’t my best moment as a parent.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him it was important to you?”

“I didn’t want to make him feel he was choosing me over his mother. If he chose a car over his mother, that would be different.”

“You ought to tell Bae now.” Belle sneezed again.

“Tzu lange yoren. That does it. I’m making you soup.”

“That’s not code for something, is it?”

“No, let me just finish here.” He stared again.

Belle smiled and took a box down. “The remote control car. Kids love them.”

* * *

  
Emma, Bae and Henry sat at a booth at Granny's. There had not been much discussion the previous night, just a series of angry glares.

“Can we see the lights again tonight?,” asked Henry.

“Sure, kid,” said Emma. “I bet your grandpa will play his light show again.”

“We are not going back there.”

Emma looked at Henry. “Hey, go wash your hands before breakfast gets here.”

He rolled his eyes and Emma pushed him away.

“Okay,” said Emma. “What’s your problem?”

“You know my problem. He always tries to push religion on me, always. Why do you think my parents got divorced?”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “I’ve met your mom, remember? Even if that was part of it, I doubt it was the only thing.”

Bae shook his head. “You just don’t get it.”

“You know what, Bae? You’re right. I absolutely don’t get it. Do you know why I don’t get it? Because my parents left me on the side of the highway, because I grew up in foster care and if Ingrid hadn’t adopted me when I was fifteen, I would have never had anything like a family. You know who your family was for thousands of years, I am never going to know who mine is. I don’t care what sort of baggage it comes with, however much you don’t like it, I do not want Henry to go through what I’ve been through.” Emma sat back and took a sip from her mug.

“Bae Gold,” said Leroy.

“Hey, man,” said Bae, shaking hands. “This is my wife, Emma.”

“So, I guess you heard about your dad.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty messed up. First, no lights, now he’s trying to act like he invented them.”

Bae frowned. “What?”

“I’m pretty sure he was talking about how someone painted swastikas on his shop,” said Emma.

“Well, that was after the whole light thing.” Leroy tried to correct himself. “Not that it makes it okay, but he was being a jerk about the whole thing.”

“What the hell’s your problem?,” asked Bae.

They heard sirens, knocking everyone out of their conversation. Ruby ran to the window of the diner.

“Oh, my God, it’s Ashley and Sean’s place.”

Ruby ran out with most of the diner. The fire fighters were already at the scene of the small house. Ashley and Sean stood out front shaken as they each clung to one of their children.

Gold and Belle arrived. He looked from the fire to his tenants with pure fury.

“What did I tell you? What did I say?!”

“You said we couldn’t have a tree!,” Sean snapped.

“No, that is not what I said! I said you needed to get rid of that tree! It was dry and it was too close to the heater! You have two small children, even if I don’t really care for you, I would prefer you all don’t burn to death!”

“Rum,” said Belle.

“I told them! I bloody well told them!”

“I know, I know, come on,” said Belle, leading him away.

* * *

 

  
“Do you want another blanket?,” Gold asked.

Belle rolled her eyes. After the furor over the fire had hit its peak, Gold had thrown himself into preparing the evening’s meal: brisket, roast vegetables, mushroom kugel and a vat of matzo ball soup for Belle. He had forced her onto the sofa and by the fire with a blanket and a cup of tea.

“I am fine. It’s a cold if it’s anything.”

“I could call Doctor Whale. He owes me a favor.”

“I am fine. You need to relax, it’s been a long day and you still have this dinner ahead of you.”

“For all the good it will do,” said Gold.

“And that’s about all I want to hear of that.”

The doorbell rang. Gold froze as Belle folded up the blanket.

“Come on,” said Belle.

They walked to the door, opening it to find their guests. Both father and son seemed reluctant to make eye contact.

“Welcome,” said Belle.

“Thanks,” said Emma, looking pointedly at her husband. “So, this is Henry and this is your Grandpa Rum and his friend, Belle.”

“Hi,” Henry said brightly.

“Hi,” Gold said helpless.

“Are you going to turn on your lights again?”

“Oh, I suppose so.”

“Wouldn’t want to miss that,” Bae muttered.

Emma smacked him on the arm.

“Why don’t you tell them what you planned, Rum?”

Henry and Emma looked expectantly at him.

“Well, we’re going to light the menorah and then eat dinner.”

“Sounds good,” said Emma.

“We learned about Chanukah at school,” said Henry.

“Did you now?,” asked Gold.

“Yeah, they learn about all the holidays,” said Emma.

“So, do you know why we light eight candles?”

“I know about dreidels,” said Henry.

“Maybe you could light the candles and tell us,” Belle suggested.

“That sounds great.”

They went to the table. Gold began placing the candles.

“You know, Henry,” said Belle, “your grandpa told me that his grandfather actually made this.”

“Cool,” said Henry.

“That is cool, kid,” said Emma.

Gold lit the shamash candle and used it to light the others as Henry watched.

“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tsivanu l'hadlik ner shel Hanukkah...”

Belle looked up at Gold, smiling in surprise.

“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, she-asah nisim laavoteinu v'imoteinu bayamim hahaeim baz'man hazeh...”

“What does that mean?,” asked Henry.

“It’s just thanking God, Henry,” said Bae.

“Well, not just,” said Gold.

“And here we go...”

Emma spoke up. “I’d like to hear.”

Gold motioned for them to sit.

“You see, Henry, once upon a time, over twenty-one centuries ago, the Holy Land was ruled by the Seleucids. They wanted the Jews who lived under their rule to give up their religion and practice what they practiced. Instead of just going along with that, a small band of Jews called the Maccabees fought against their rulers and won against all odds.”

Belle squeezed his hand.

“So when they had won, they wanted to rededicate the temple to God and light the menorah, but it burned oil and they found there was only enough for one night. It would take eight days to make more, so they lit it anyway and instead of going out after one night, the oil burned for eight nights. So we light candles to commemorate that miracle and the victory and to give thanks that God has sustained us. The Maccabees could have just given in and not fought and this would have been lost, but it’s not.”

“Wow,” said Emma. “Pretty cool, huh, kid?”

“Uh, yeah.” He looked at Gold. “Are you going to do the lights outside?”

“We can do that,” Gold offered. “Then we can eat.”

They started the lights again to Henry’s joy and to the chagrin of the neighbors. Bae and Gold finally stood alone.

* * *

 

“So, this was all for the contest?,” asked Bae.

“Yes.”

Bae shrugged. “I thought maybe you were just really into... you know.”

“I wasn’t even going to celebrate this year. What did I have to celebrate? Then Belle came and made me realize how much I missed it and more importantly, I missed having someone to share it with.”

Bae looked up at his father.

Gold shrugged. “I was never trying to force it on you, Bae. It was all for you. When I was a boy, celebrating always made me feel as if I was part of something.”

“Yeah, me, too,” Bae admitted. “When we met last, I thought you were rejecting Emma because she’s not Jewish.”

“Of course not. I just wanted to make certain my grandchild got the same chance to know about our faith. I tried to let you have a choice, I apologize if I went too far.”

Bae sighed. “I thought if we got rid of religion, maybe the family could have stayed together.”

“I doubt anything could have done that, son.”

Bae motioned at Henry exploring the lights.

“I don’t suppose it would be so terrible to send Henry to Hebrew school or something... and it would get Emma off my back.”

“Really?,” Gold asked. “I would pay for it-”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

Bae went to rejoin his wife and son. Belle hurried back over to Gold.

“Hey,” she asked, rubbing his arm, “how did it go?”

“Good.” He said in shock as Belle smiled. “Thank you, Belle.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“No, I do. If it wasn’t for you, I would still be sitting alone in the dark. You brought the light back into my life.”

Belle smiled and went to kiss him. Gold grabbed her and they held onto to one another, not wanting to release from one another’s lips.

“Eww...” said Henry. “Gross.”

“Come on, kid,” said Emma, leading her boys inside. “That brisket smelled good.”

Belle smiled as she broke away. “Happy Chanukah, Rum.”

“Happy Chanukah, Belle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, stay tuned?


	9. Chapter 9

_Epilogue_

_One Year Later_

Rona Gold stared up at the lights of the tree, safe in her father’s hands.

“In Australia where your mama is from, Santa has six white kangaroos to deliver presents,” he said softly. “Don’t worry. I’ll get you on the list for reindeer...”

“Rum,” said Belle, coming to scoop up the infant, “we have to get ready to turn on the lights.”

He grimaced.

“Henry’s been talking it up at Hebrew school,” said Emma. “He’s making Bae take video.”

“As long as he’s pleased.” He looked at Rona. “Where’s her snow suit?”

He walked off.

“Kind of surprised to see the tree,” said Emma.

Belle shrugged. “I tried saying we didn’t need one, but Rum wouldn’t have it.”

“She’s gotten big,” said Emma, motioning at Rona. “You two work fast by the way.”

Belle nodded, rocking the baby. “Did you know if you’re on antibiotics the pill doesn’t work?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, somehow I missed that.” She held the baby closer and cooed at her. “No worries, though. It’s all worked out brilliantly, hasn’t it?”

Gold returned with the snowsuit as Bae helped Henry with his coat.

“I don’t think this is warm enough,” said Gold. “Perhaps she ought to stay inside.”

“And miss the first night of Chanukah lights of her very first Chanukah?,” asked Belle. “I don’t think so.”

“And then we can light the menorah!,” said Henry.

* * *

 

They bundled up the baby and headed outside as the townspeople applauded. The Merlyns had also traveled for the occasion.

“About time, Gold,” said Regina. “We’re freezing.”

“Yeah, only Regina’s coquito to keep us warm,” said Marian, taking another sip.

“It’s been a struggle,” said Elijah.

Gold rolled his eyes. He held the remote in front of Belle.

“Perhaps you’d like to do the honors.”

“Really?,” asked Belle.

He nodded and they traded remote and baby. Belle grinned and looked to her husband as she did the honors.

There was a new countdown of “One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight!”

A slower song began. “Eight days of Chanukah, every one of them filled with love...”

The dreidels danced languidly, as the song began counting up, the huge outdoor menorah lit up. As it kicked up, the dancing bears with yamulkes appeared in lights dancing along with white kangaroos.

“Rum!,” Belle laughed.

“What kind of holiday display would it be if I left my wife out entirely?”

She looked back. Colorful flowers appeared in the patterns of the lights reminding her of Australia.

The song finished. Belle gave Gold a joyful hug, squeezing the daughter between them. 

“Nice lights, Gold.”

They turned to see Leroy.

“Thank you, Mr. Dorfman.”

“We would definitely win most Christmassy town in America again if we were allowed to compete.”

“Perhaps there will be a championship year or something,” said Gold.

“Maybe.” Leroy paused. “Look, I know it’s probably way too late, but I want to say sorry. You know, for being kind of a jerk last year.”

Gold looked at Belle and handed her the baby. He shook hands with the man.

“It’s never too late.”

* * *

 

They went inside. Henry ran to the dining room table ahead of the small group they had invited in. He quickly spotted a wrapped object on the table with his name on it.

“Grandpa!”

Gold nodded. “That’s yours, Henry.” He looked over at Belle. “Rona got one as well.”

“You didn’t have to get him anything, Rum,” said Emma.

“Yeah, especially when I never got anything on the first night,” said Bae.

“Go on, Henry.”

Roland closed in as Henry ripped open the paper to reveal a menorah featuring Mickey and Minnie Mouse spinning a dreidel.

“Cool!,” said Henry.

“This way you can light the candles every night when you go home,” said Gold.

“Thanks, Grandpa.”

“They have Disney menorahs?,” asked Mary Margaret.

Gold nodded.

She looked at her husband. “David, we have to get one.”

He looked at her in bewilderment. “We’re not Jewish.”

“But we are Disney fans.”

Belle held Rona in her lap as she looked at the package in front of her.

“I have misgivings about three-month-olds and open flame,” said Belle.

“Nonsense, she’ll grow into it,” said Gold as he ripped the paper himself and revealed a pink ceramic castle menorah. “See, Rona? You like it, don’t you?”

She gurgled as Gold gave her a kiss. Elijah sat by Belle to help her with the castle as Bae helped Henry with his menorah.

Gold stood at the head of the table as the others watched and lit the shamash. He then took it and lit the first Chanukah candle of the year, filled with more gratitude than he ever thought possible as he looked at his family and friends, something which a year ago he had thought was long gone.

“Baruch atah, Adonai Eloheinu, Melech haolam, shehecheyanu v'kiy'manu v'higianu laz'man hazeh...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song was "8 Days of Hannukah" by Sharon Jones and the Dap Kings from It's A Holiday Soul Party. 
> 
> Thanks again so much for supporting this story and your reviews and your comments, I really appreciate them. I am still so floored by the response. 
> 
> And there may be a Christmas surprise for this verse, but I expect I'll take prompts and asks about the characters if people still want to know something. 
> 
> Happy Chanukah!


End file.
